Do you think he likes brunettes?
by Flower princess11
Summary: The musings of a background character about her crush on a boy who might be more than meets the eye.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Do you think he likes brunettes?  
**

It was a typical morning in the halls of Casper High as students were loitering in the halls, getting their things as they waited for the bell to ring. Everyone was so busy going on with their lives, they didn't care to notice as a girl made her way to her locker to get her books.

This girl has long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and braces, just blending in as she walked through the halls. There wasn't anything that special about her or her appearance. She was wearing a modest blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers and she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup either. She wasn't ugly mind you but she was no where near the level of beauty that girls like Paulina and Star had. She was just an average girl with average looks.

Her name was Paige...Paige Smith and she was just a normal girl with a normal life. She had a mom and a dad, and a younger brother and an older sister. She lived in an average sized house and both of her parents worked as a salesman and a florist. She basically had a normal childhood in this town known as Amity Park. She got decent grades but she didn't have the I.Q of someone like Jazz Fenton. She was just normal...

She wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb either, she wasn't popular but she wasn't on the lowest social pecking order, she wasn't rich but she also wasn't poor...She wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly either.

She was just...normal.

 _"Another day, another migraine. .."_ Paige thought as she took her books from her locker.

She had a quiz after lunch, and then she had a meeting with her cooking club. After school, it was going to the Nasty Burger for her shift and then home to do homework. Just another dull, normal day in her average life.

Nothing wild, exciting or glamorous like the A-Listers or other people seem to have. Just a normal, simple day to look forward too...Dulls-ville, am I right?

" _I hope Mr. Lancer didn't add his infamous "surprise questions", they are the worst. .."_ Paige thought as she turned the corner.

 ** _SLAM_**

"I'm so sorry..." A boys voice said.

Paige looked to see who knocked her down. It was a boy her age, who looked quite sorry, Paige was about to say something until she looked into his blue eyes.

" _Huh?..."_ Paige thought, unable to speak.

The boy got up and offered his hand to help her up. Paige took it and then saw him picking up both her and his books, all the while saying his apologies.

"I'm really sorry for running into you...I wasn't watching where I was going..."The boy said as he offered her books to her.

Paige suddenly felt a little shy around him, unsure of what to say, until,she realized he was saying he was sorry, so she had to answer and hope she didn't come off as a spazz.

"It's okay...Accidents happen..."Paige said as she took her books back.

It was odd but she couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes almost seemed to _...glow..._ was the only word she could think of.

The boy nodded and soon was about to leave and Paige noticed this.

"Um...My name is Paige..." The girl said in a shy voice.

"I'm Danny...it's nice to meet you..." The boy said before leaving to join his friends, a geeky looking boy with a PDA and pretty goth girl.

"Danny..." Paige said, feeling a but light and flushed as she watched him from a distance.

He wasn't muscular or tall like the jocks, if anything he was pretty scrawny and he didn't dress all that stylish, but Paige couldn't take her eyes off him.

He was an average looking boy with black hair and blue eyes. Like Paige, he mostly just blended in the crowd, nothing to distinctive about him but Paige couldn't help but be fascinated by him. It was strange but when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but notice that they were a very nice shade of blue. It made her want to look at them more, she also noticed the way he smiled at her before leaving, his smile seemed innocent, sincere really.

The more she looked at him, she was actually thinking he was kind of cute...

"Hey Paige, what's up?..." Her friend Missy came to her, snapping Paige out of her trance.

"Um...nothing much..." Paige said but then cast another glance at the dark hair boy and the end of the halls. .." Um...Missy..." She started.

"Yeah?..." Missy asked.

"Do you know who that guy is?..." Paige said as she pointed to Danny who was pulling out what looked to be a soup thermos from his locker, into his backpack.

"Oh that's Danny Fenton, he's in my English class...his sister is that brainy girl that's always acting like a therapist..." Missy said and then noticed Paige was still looking at him... " Why?..." Missy asked as she noticed the kind of look on her face.

"Do you think he likes brunettes?...'Paige asked out loud to her friend as she kept looking at Danny.

"Better be careful Paige, I heard that goth girl he's with has her eyes on him..." Missy said in a concern voice.

Paige frown at that and then looked at the goth girl, who was actually really pretty. Paige sighed but just shrugged and still found herself entrance by the person known as Danny Fenton, who might or might not be taken.

She couldn't explain but she felt that there was something special about this Danny Fenton. Maybe it was his smile...or his blue eyes or how his black hair was spiky and wild. She couldn't explain it but she felt that there was more to him than meets the eye. She certainly wouldn't mind finding out but if he was interested in someone as pretty as that goth, than she was out. She wasn't as unique like that.

But still maybe, who knows? Maybe he'd like a brunette over a raven one of these days...

A girl could dream, can't she?

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to dedicate this one shot to my friend DreamsComeTrue996. You're the best, girl :)

Also just to let you know this isn't an OC. This girl is the same girl who appeared at the end of flirting with Disaster, after Danny and Val broke up and she asked out loud if Danny had a thing for brunettes. I gave her the name Paige since she is mostly a background character.

I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : I would like to give a special thanks to my friend DreamsComeTrue 996 for letting me use her drawing as the cover for my story. You rule girl :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
